peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 July 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07-03 ; Comments *''"John Peel's Music On BFBS: tomorrow's hits today."'' Sessions *None Tracklisting *Revelators: 'Just Fine (LP-We Told You Not To Cross Us...)' (Crypt) *Scarfo: 'Alkaline (CDS)' (Deceptive) *Augustus Pablo: 'Real Rock (Compilation LP-Augustus Pablo Presents Dj's From 70s To 80s)' (Big Cat) *DJ Kaos: 'Oceans Apart (12")' (Raving Mad) after starting another track from the Pablo LP in error *Navigator: 'Diving Bell (2x7"-Assay)' (Noisebox) :(JP: 'I'm sure they are a fun loving bunch: I mean, invite them round and they'll come and decompose all over that nice new carpet.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Dead Men Don't Need Season Tickets (LP-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road)' (Probe Plus) *Justin Berkovi: 'Turn Them On! (12"-01273 Predicaments)' (Force Inc. Music Works) *Laika & The Cosmonauts: 'Boris The Conductor (CD-Absurdistan)' (Evidence) *DM Bob & The Deficits: 'Hungry Eyes (LP-Bush Hog'n Man)' (Crypt) :(JP: 'And this, alas, is gonna be the penultimate programme, I understand, that Denis produces, which I very much regret, because I've worked with Denis for a long time and enjoy his company, and I look forward to our moments here when I'm doing John Peel's Music On BFBS. But as I say, this is the second to last one that he does. He's not in the room at the moment, 'cos he'd be terrifically embarrassed to hear me saying these things, but I shall certainly miss him.') *Jah Woosh: 'Marcus Say (possibly from v/a album - Reggae Revive Classic's - Original Music)' (Original) *Kreidler: 'Kookai - Remixed By Robert Lippok (12"-'Resport)' (Stewardess) *Pipe: 'How The West Was Won (LP-Slowboy)' (Merge) *''Anecdote about working for the Observer, being terrifically underpaid, getting no expenses and seeing Gary Numan after his peak. This leads into the following...'' *Kenickie: 'I'm An Agent (2x Compilation CD-Random)' (Beggars Banquet) *Surgeon: 'Krautrock Version III (12"-Basictonal-remake)' (Tresor) *''news - edited out'' *Delgados: 'Sacré Charlamagne (shared 7" with New Bad Things)' (Lissy's) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Tonight Matthew I'm Going To Be With Jesus (LP-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road)' (Probe Plus) *Bouncing Bomb: 'What You Want (Compilation CD-7 Hills Clash - Deeper Signals)' (Earth/Wholesome/Denk/Breakbutt Recordings) *Pastels: 'Unfair Kind Of Fame (2x7")' (Up) :(JP: 'I've had mixed feelings about the Pastels over the years. I mean, obviously there are certain people that see them as being repositories of all that's good and decent in the world, but they did do a session for my domestic programmes about 15 years ago which I think was the worst that has ever been done. I can say this now probably, all these years on, and it was just truly terrible. It was broadcast, because we're obliged to do so, I think, but at the same time, ever since then, I've thought, "Hmm, the Pastels, eh?," but that track's OK.') *Incredibles: 'Standing Here Crying (Compilation CD-Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures (Taken From The Vaults...) Volume 1)' (Kent Soul) *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Tense (10"-All Pop Stars Are Talentless Slags)' (Mobstar) *DM Bob & The Deficits: 'Bush Hog'n Man (LP-Bush Hog'n Man)' (Crypt) *Vibrasonic: 'The Vibratemple (LP-Instrumental Vibrations)' (Yep!) *DJ Marc Smith: 'Nexus (CD-Past Present & Future (Part One))' (Clubscene) *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby: 'Concord (LP-Dub Me)' (Blood & Fire) *Fischer: 'Yates (L-Emergency Chorus)' (I.B.B.) *Scarfo: 'Brazil (CDS-Alkaline)' (Deceptive) *Astral Projection: 'Maian Dream (2xLP-The Astral Files)' (Transient) *Police Cat Automobile: 'Five Miles Of Bad Road (shared 7" with Secret Goldfish - Singles Club #2: Give Him A Great Big Kiss)' (Creeping Bent) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-07-03 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:58 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment